The program grant "Community Child Health Studies" was terminated one year ahead of schedule, leaving too short a time period for write-up of the various studies that are just now being completed. The extension will permit the write-up of findings and their dissemination in a proposed book, "Child Health and Community Health" as a sequel to "Child Health and the Community" (1975).